Bar Room Brawl
by Writer of the ghosts
Summary: a couple of folks from other lands find themselves in a bar in a strange place. See what happens when fighters get fiesty and fist start flying. Enough alliteration have fun


**_Author Note_****_:_** _**this is meant to be a one-shot but if it is well received then it may be expanded on in a series of one-shots. **_

Zukko sat down at his usual place at the bar. He saw Sokka a sitting a stool away, presumably doing the same thing as him. Drinking and thinking about all their mistakes. In Zukko's case, they involved him wrestling with the idea of whether or not he did the right thing standing up to his father, and then if he did the right thing in not killing him when the chance was there.

Sokka was most likely thinking about either Suki or Yue. the young man had fallen love twice and twice he had lost them. Yue sacrificed herself to save the moon, and Suki had left him years ago.

It must have been an odd sight the firelord and a councilman sitting in the same bar and yet not talking to each other. But they weren't in their home in fact they weren't anywhere they knew about.

Zukko's thinking was distracted when a blond man was thrown through the window of the bar. A mountain of a man strode through the door next to it and by the time the blond man was on his feet the large man was swing cantaloupe sized fist at him. The blond man made no attempt to fight back simply shelling his arms to take the brunt of the beating.

After a few second the large man's attack pattern became clear and just as he fired a massive overhand right the blond man ducked under it and procceded to drop to a knee and as a result duck under the follow up left hook. As the large man went to reset having realized that he had hit nothing but air the blond man struck.

He launched out of his crouched stance and drove an uppercut into the man's chin. The punch had no form or technique to speak of. It wasn't honed with years of training and was more of an instinctive response form somebody who was used to getting hit and then hitting things back as hard as he could.

And hit he did the large man's head shot back and his body hung for a second before it swung backwards crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

The blond man walked over to the bar and sat down ordering himself a beer before looking at the only two men still sitting near him.

"So, you two are no strangers to violence I see." he said. His beer had arrived and he ripped off the cap and glass rim of the bottle before drinking half the bottle at once. "My name's Jaune,"

He held the wordless invitation for conversation out s he took another sip from his bottle. "Sokka," the watertribe warrior said.

"My name it Zukko," the firelord said offering Jaune his hand. The blond man shoke it and went back to his drink.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Sokka asked.

"I learned that over years of getting my ass kicked." he answered.

"Ever consider getting an actual teacher?" Zukko inquired.

"Did that once, we fell in love and it didn't end well." the blond man said.

At the mention of failed love Sokka perked up slightly. "Yeah, I understand" he said. " my first girlfriend sacrificed her self to save the moon and my second one left me."

Jaune laughed saying. " I got ya beat man." Sokka tilted his head wondering what he meant by that. " my first girlfirend kissed me for the first time and then forced me to be helpless as she got herself shot through her sternum, heart, and spine before she was immolated from the inside out."

The calmness with which he said it showed that he had come to terms with it like Sokka had with Yue. the southern warrior looked at Zukko with a knowing grin.

"NO," the Firelord said. "NO, I AM NOT SAYING IT" he yelled.

"Come on man he needs it more than I did the first time you said it to me." Sokka retorted.

"I had no Idea what would happen when I said it to you." Zukko replied clearly tired of this talk.

After a moment of though he relented however. He placed one of his hands on Jaune shoulder and after taking a breath he said. " that's rough buddy"

Instantly the bar was crawling with screaming teenage girls scrambling over each other to get to them.

Reflexively Sokka and Zuko grabbed Jaune and ran. The fangirls would tear him apart if they ever got their hands on him.

The end?


End file.
